People use portable communication devices primarily for voice communications and also recently for music listening enjoyment. In noisy conditions, background noises can degrade the quality of the music listening experience. Noise suppressors attempt to attenuate the contribution of background noise in order to enhance the listening experience. A need however exists for acoustic management control of the multiple microphones.